Zodiaque: Scorpion
by Niammaca A
Summary: " J'ai toujours aimé les scorpions" "Finalement, tais-toi, ta voix est une nuisance sonore." UA
1. Zodiaque: prologue

_**Tout le monde s'en fout mais je le dis quand même:**_

_**Voici un petit projet qui m'est venu quand je regardais une pub de voyance... **_

_**Je ne suis pas très régulière dans mes post alors voila je tenais à vous prévenir quand même... **_

_**Disclaimer: juste l'histoire m'appartient (ainsi que les fautes d'orthographes'...) les personnages sont à... voila vous connaissez la suite.**_

_**Genre: Univers Alternatif classé M...**_

* * *

**Prologue :**

« J'ai toujours aimé les scorpions. »

Elle ferma les yeux à la fin de sa phrase et délaissa le clavier pour mâchouiller son pouce droit. Elle repensait à tout depuis le début et sourit. C'était juste une phrase et pour tout dire c'était la première qu'elle avait tapé mais à la simple évocation de ce mot « scorpion » elle se sentait rougir. Qui aurait cru qu'une chose aussi impensable aurait pu se produire ? Elle qui se croyait vouée aux affres de la solitude et pour faute de la combattre avait fini par se plier à elle, par l'adopter, par la prendre comme une force, par l'accepter tout simplement. Elle qui ne regardait jamais en arrière ni en avant, elle qui ne pleurait jamais, elle qui ne souriait jamais, elle qui était impassible et insensible aux moqueries et autres railleries, elle qui ne se l'avouait pas mais qui était malheureuse. Qui aurait cru que le bonheur allait la happer de manière si imprévue et incongrue… Qui l'aurait cru ? Surement pas elle.

Mais pourtant ça s'était produit sous une pluie battante complètement mouillée elle… Non c'était bien avant cet épisode. Mais quand au juste ? Peut-être sur la plage quand ils s'entrainaient ou alors dans l'infirmerie…

Hermione étira son sourire. Qu'elle était bête. Les rouages de la destinée s'étaient huilés bien avant tout ça. Oui elle se rappelait distinctement le début. Tout avait commencé un 24 octobre…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- L'option d'histoire est juste des points bonus qui vous seront forts utiles pour arrondir…

Hermione n'écoutait qu'à moitié les propos de son professeur. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'arrondir sa moyenne ou de points bonus. Avec son niveau et ses résultats même si elle avait un zéro en sport (ce qui était fort probable) elle aurait minimum une moyenne de 15 et serait première de la classe. Il faut dire que la compétition scolaire n'était pas la première préoccupation des autres élèves de sa classe. A Poudlard tout le monde était le fils ou la fille de quelqu'un. Ils n'avaient pour la plupart pour seul centre d'intérêt que leur petite personne, ou ils allaient passer leurs vacances, quel salon réservé quand ils iront en boite, ce qu'ils porteront demain. Malgré les uniformes instaurés l'année dernière pour réduire les différences sociale et ainsi les persécutions entre ceux que l'on appelle les privés en outre ceux qui payaient des frais de scolarité et les publics qui étaient ceux doté d'une bourse, ils arrivaient toujours à contourner le règlement pour afficher leur garde-robe.

Hermione n'était pas jalouse, elle les trouvait juste futiles et sans intérêt. Leurs jolies têtes cachaient juste le son creux de l'intérieur. Elle avait pris cette option uniquement pour pouvoir passer le moins de temps possible chez elle. Uniquement pour ça.

\- Tu as vu Hermione aujourd'hui ? Son uniforme n'était même pas repassé…

\- Elle me surprendra toujours je dois dire…

\- Après s'être montrée à la rentrée avec son uniforme or c'est le seul jour où l'on peut porter autres choses que ces immondes uniformes. Elle vient aujourd'hui avec des haillons… haha

\- Elle continue de creuser on dirait… hahah

\- Quoi qu'il peut y avoir un avantage.

\- Lequel ?

\- A force de creuser elle trouvera surement du pétrole et pourra enfin s'acheter autre chose que ses torchons habituels… hahaha

\- Hahah

Hermione ne prêta pas attention à ses camarades qui étaient juste devant elle. Elle vivait ce genre de scène tous les jours depuis son entrée en première année. Elle avait juste apprit quelques stratagèmes pour minimiser l'effet de ces piques. Tous les matin elle arrivait la première après les profs et s'installait au fond de la classe. Comme ça elle n'avait pas à endurer les moqueries derrière elle et n'entendait que celle qui était devant. De plus une fois elle était arrivée en retard et s'était promis que plus jamais elle ne referait la même erreur. D'abord elle avait dû traverser la salle sous les rires et les regards noirs de toute sa classe et ensuite elle avait été persécutée pendant des mois uniquement parce qu'elle s'était assise à côté de quelqu'un du privé. « Les pigeons ne volent pas avec les aigles » lui avaient il dit. Elle s'était promis que cela serait la première et la dernière fois que l'on se moquait d'elle ainsi. Mais plus elle leur résistait et leurs répondait et plus ils prenaient plaisir à la descendre. Alors elle avait évalué la situation et s'était dit que la chose la plus intelligente à faire était de ne plus rien faire. Mais n'empêche qu'à défaut de pouvoir se venger elle était la meilleure en cours (sauf au sport) et ainsi prouvait qu'elle n'était en rien inférieur à ces gosses qui se croient tout permis de par leur naissance et donc leur nom. Elle avait travaillée dur toute sa vie en sachant que seul le travail pourrait la sortir de sa condition et elle y était presque. Elle touchait au but et elle ne laisserait pas ces idiots lui fermer les portes de sa rédemption. Elle n'avait pas leur temps.

Elle regarda nonchalamment par la fenêtre. Un arbre parfaitement taillé à l'entrée de l'établissement. Un oiseau qui chantait puis qui s'envola. Le vent faisait bouger les feuilles des arbres. Il devait faire froid à l'extérieur. Elle détestait le froid mais ne supportait pas la chaleur. Elle était incompréhensible pour elle-même. Une voiture noire. Un chauffeur et surement un autre gosse de ri…

Quand la voiture passa devant ses yeux pour se garer dans le parking un peu plus loin elle ne cligna plus des yeux. A l'intérieur se trouvait un pur chef d'œuvre de la nature. Ses yeux étaient encore écarquillés. Qu'il est beau fût sa première pensée. Elle était si occupé à regarder ses yeux pendant ce bref instant où leurs regards s'accrochèrent qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué le petit sourire qu'il avait eu. Il y' avait des belles personnes dans son établissement à croire que la richesse attire la beauté mais lui était sublime tout simplement. Ce devait être un nouveau, oui c'était surement un nouveau. Elle se mit ainsi à espérer. Et s'il n'était pas aussi demeuré que les autres ? Peut-être qu'on pourrait devenir… amis. C'était peu probable. Ils vivaient dans deux mondes parallèles, différents qui ne se croisaient jamais sauf exception. Mais elle savait très bien qu'elle était la règle et non l'exception. Elle souffla…

\- Tiens Miss-je sais-tout s'ennuie tellement pendant le cour…

\- Il faut dire qu'être tellement intelligente, ça doit devenir épuisant.

\- Tu parles elle est tellement intelligente qu'elle en devient stupide..

\- Haha exactement…

Et vous vous êtes juste stupides. Tout simplement.

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte, le professeur s'arrêta. Se pouvait-il ?

\- Entrez…

Et il entra. Enfin pour être juste il entra avec le proviseur mais la vérité était qu'on ne voyait que lui. Il était tellement beau. Il semblait si sûr de lui, si fort, si pur… toutes les filles arrêtèrent de respirer se sentant charmées tandis que les garçons se sentaient intimidés. Tous sans exception. Le proviseur sentit cette atmosphère et se racla la gorge bruyamment pour que tout le monde puisse reprendre ses esprits. Mais rien n'y fit. Tout le monde le dévisageait. Il avait un pull blanc col en v et un jean noir tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Une chevalière sur son majeur droit et sur son pouce gauche. Sa peau était blanche et sans tâches. Ses yeux bleus… tellement bleus, presque gris.

\- Hum Mr Malfoy est nouveau et dès aujourd'hui il étudiera dans votre classe. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire un accueil chaleureux et pour lui montrer les locaux…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas on prendra toute bien soin de lui… gloussa une idiote au premier rang sitôt imité par les autres.

\- Bon Mr Malfoy présentez-vous brièvement je vous prie…

\- Je suis Drago Malfoy et pour le reste… vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Toutes les filles rougirent. Il était tellement cool. Il dégageait de lui une espèce d'aura magnétique qui attirait et faisait incliner toute personne capable de respirer. Mais que ? Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer colossalement. Bienvenu au club !

\- Allez-vous assoir à côté de Miss Granger. C'est la dernière place libre.

Que… que…. Moi ?! Il regarda en ma direction semblant me jauger et m'évaluer. Il s'attarda sur mes yeux puis il avança. Il dépassa le bruit alentour, les « bonnes chance mec », les « pauvre gars », les « elle va le souiller » avec une aisance et une indifférence totale. C'est simple les autres n'existaient pas. Il s'assit à côté de moi sans un bruit. Sans émettre un seul son de sa personne. finalement je n'existais pas non plus mais je ne cessais de le regarder. Je le regardais toujours quand j'entendis Astoria chuchoter à Pansy « On va le sauver à la pause », « et la petite Granger comprendra qu'on ne touche pas à ce qui n'est pas à soi », « je vais lui faire avaler ses chiffons ». Je le regardais toujours quand il commença à pleuvoir dehors. Je le regardais toujours quand il sorti ses affaires et je le regardais toujours quand il laissa tomber son crayon à mes pieds. J'entrepris de me baisser pour le ramasser mais il fût plus rapide que moi et me regarda avec… de l'hostilité ?

\- Ne touche jamais mes affaires…

\- Mais…

\- Tu es sourde ? Quand on te donne un ordre tu réponds « oui » comme le bon chien que tu sembles être….

Il avait dit ça assez fort pour que les élèves devant nous l'entendent mais pas assez pour alerter le professeur. Je me sentais humilier une fois de plus. Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose : disparaître. Mes larmes menaçaient de couler. Je serai mes poings. Il ne me connaissait et la première pensée qui lui venait à l'esprit quand il me voyait était … du dégout. Je n'avais plus les mots…

\- Je…

\- Finalement tait toi. Ta voie est une nuisance sonore…

Les autres riaient. Lui était indifférent comme s'il ne m'avait jamais insulté de la sorte. Le prof donnait son cour. La pluie continuait de couler comme mes larmes. Le vent balayait les feuilles tombées parterre comme mes futiles espoirs et ma naïveté. La voix du professeur grandissait de plus en plus comme ma haine envers lui, envers eux.

Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais. Je les hais. Je les hais. Tous. Tous. Toutes. Toutes. Je les hais tous…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione sourit de plus belle. Elle était satisfaite. Oui c'était là que ça avait réellement commencé. Ou alors quand elle l'a vu passé dans sa voiture. Décidément elle ne s'en sortirait jamais…

Bon pour faire un compromis et calmer cette migraine qui menace de pointer on a qu'à dire que ça avait commencé un moment de la journée du 24 octobre… oui comme ça c'était parfait.

Oui, le 24 octobre avait marqué le début de sa fin…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Caractéristique générale du signe scorpion :**

« Le Scorpion a une personnalité extrêmement complexe et contradictoire. Il est profond, sérieux, autoritaire, jaloux et possessif. Il a le don exceptionnel de découvrir le point faible des autres, grâce à une intuition unique. Les natifs de ce signe sont parfois réservés, froids, polémiques et lunatiques, mais derrière cette façade ils cachent des vertus…

Ils sont téméraires et ne s'arrêtent pas devant les obstacles. Signe très passionnel et manipulateur, il est assez compliqué et contradictoire en amour. Quand il tombe amoureux il se consacre corps et âme à la personne aimée, même s'il a du mal à se débarrasser de son inquiétude naturelle et quitte à la malmener un peu… »

* * *

_**Voili voila le prologue. **_

_**j'espère qu'il vous a plus...**_

_**Reviews s'il vous plait pour savoir si je continue ou pas...**_

_**Affectueusement Niammaca A. ^^**_


	2. Zodiaque: (1) Qu'est-ce que le courage?

**Tout le monde s'en fout mais je le dis quand même:**

_Alors bon je suis vraiment choquée de voir les chiffres de lecture sur ma série et encore plus de voir le nombre de reviews. Mais enfin une reviews ne fait de mal à personne, ça ne vous écorche pas non plus les mains alors hein... Enfin bon je dis ça je ne dis rien._

_Et comme il y a toujours deux faces à une pièce je tenais à remercier personnellement celles qui ont prit le temps de laisser des reviews..._

_**Aiko M**__: tu sais que nous autres l'inspiration nous prend sans qu'on s'en rende compte. En esperant que ce chapitre 1 te plaise..._

_**Okami Shiroi**__: merci de ta review et en espérant que ce chapitre te plaises encore._

_**Flavou**__: merci et tiens pour le capitre 1 (que je souhaite que tu aimes tout comme le prologue) tu n'as pas eu à attendre longtemps et en plus il est long... halala parfois je me surpasse. Anyways parfois je me disperse un peu trop, eu je ne sais même plus ce que je voulais dire. Bon on va juste dire merci et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre comme le prologue. (merde je l'ai déjà écrit plus haut, bon BREF AIME!)_

_**Faerycyn**__: Merci pour participation aux review. En espérant que tu aimes le chapitre 1_

_**Casimirette53: **__comment j'ai pu presque oublier de te dédier un review? (Si tu ne le savais pas maintenant tu le sais). Toi qui m'as adressé ma première review pour cette histoire, toi qui m'a donnée la première l'envie de continuer, Oooh toi Casimirette53 merci pour cette review (whouaw je suis parfois choquée par mon talent poétique, PS: it's a joke). bref tout ça pour te remercier et espérer que tu aimes ce chapitre 1 comme le prologue._

_et pour les followers en espérant que ce chapitre ne vous donne pas envie de vous défollower..._

_Sur ce voici le chapitre 1._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**** : Qu'est-ce que le courage ?**

Halala ! Qu'est-ce que le temps avait été long avant que je ne la trouve. Avant que je ne me rende compte que c'était elle et personne d'autre. Je croyais être perdu, dans le noir mais on m'avait juste placé un bandage sur les yeux et elle me l'avait enlevé, certes de manière violente mais elle l'avait fait et je ne la remercierais jamais assez…

Draco s'assit dans son fauteuil et alluma une Marlboro longue. Il inspira longuement et souffla. Il ferma ses yeux et repensa à ses jeunes années de débauche. Il ne regrettait rien. Ni ce qu'il avait fait, ni ce qu'on lui avait fait, ni cette nouvelle vie qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Il ne regrettait rien. N'est-ce pas là le plus important ? Il porta une main à sa joue droite, la caressa longuement. « Tu verras, un jour tu en riras ». Il expira une autre bouffée de fumé. Elle avait raison. Elle avait toujours raison. Cette satané et angélique, obstinée, séduisante Miss je sais tout.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Non mais sérieux qu'est-ce qu'elle fait encore celle-là ?

\- Je crois qu'elle rend sa dissertation.

\- Encore ? Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve. On doit la rendre dans 2 semaines.

\- A quoi tu t'attendais ? C'est une lèche botte doublée d'un laideron…

\- Haha qu'elle combinaison de choc, au moins on est sûr qu'elle ne passera pas sous le bureau…

\- Erk ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça, comme ça elle aura enfin la moyenne en sport.

\- Oui seul ce gros lard d'Agrid pourrait accepter de la toucher…

\- Qu'elle ironie tu ne trouve pas ? Un prof de sport aussi gras…

\- Tu imagines leurs bébés ?

\- Des horreurs…

\- N'est-ce pas Draco ?

Le dit Draco regarda les deux jeunes filles. Cela faisait environ deux semaines qu'il avait rejoint cette classe mais il ne connaissait pas leurs noms. Il les avait sauté certes, et les deux en même temps mais il ne connaissait pas leurs noms. Il en avait juste retenu 2. Celui de son nouveau meilleur ami « Blaise Zabini » et celui de cette idiote de Granger. Il n'avait pas pu changer de place depuis la rentrée et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais d'une part aucun élève ne voulait se mettre à côté d'elle et de l'autre les professeurs trouvaient que c'était une bonne chose que je sois à côté d' « une élève si sérieuse et gentille que Miss Granger ». Ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Il détestait les gens dans son genre et même mieux il les haïssait mais il ne pouvait rien y faire et même l'intervention de son père n'avait rien pu y changer.

Alors il s'était dit qu'il pourrait la faire partir d'elle-même. Et en deux semaines il n'avait pas chômé. Il n'avait pas à faire grand-chose, la classe s'en chargeait parfaitement bien toute seule. Par solidarité ? Non ils la détestaient autant que moi ou alors juste un peu moins. Tout ce que lui il faisait c'était l'empêcher de prendre ses cours en déchirant à l'aide de son stylo ses feuilles de cahier (et d'ailleurs chaque jours elle les prenait et les emmenait chez elle), l'insulter à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre à une question. Mais au bout de deux jours elle avait arrêté et s'était enfermée dans une tour de silence alors il avait du devenir un peu plus explicite. Il la bousculait dans les couloirs tellement violemment qu'elle en tombait, lui répétant sans cesse qu'il ne la supportait pas et qu'elle sous-merde elle était. Il avait fini par lancer une mode et tous s'acharnait maintenant sur elle sans retenu. Hier elle était même revenu du sport avec de la farine et du chewing-gum dans ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce que j'avais rie, mais rien n'y faisait : elle tenait bon.

Elle avait regagné sa place à côté de lui, s'était tut et avait tout consommé sans broncher mais ses yeux était bien luisant. Il savait qu'elle était à bout. Bientôt elle craquerait et il allait s'en charger dès qu'il le pourrait.

Il regardait les deux jeunes filles devant lui et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer leur trop plein de maquillage. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ça. Mais bon de nos jours c'est tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver. Trouver une fille baisable sans maquillage c'était comme chercher un pingouin au Sahara. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer toutes ces filles à des clowns. Leurs lèvres peintes de rouge, leurs yeux colorés et leurs fond de teins parfois un peu trop claire pour leur carnation de peau. Il sourit :

\- Vous savez ce que je trouve laid ?

\- Non !

\- Les clowns.

\- … Oui carrément tu as raison ils sont tellement too much avec leurs bouches rouges, leurs yeux colorés et leur teint blafard. Pourtant tout le monde sais que de nos jours c'est le nude le nouveaux rouge… N'est-ce pas Pansy ?

\- Bien sûr Astoria…

Donc elles s'appelaient Pansy et Astoria. Ça me faisait penser à pékinois et castor. Heureusement que leurs plastiques leur rendaient hommage sinon je me demande ce qu'elles auraient, leur fortunes mise à part bien sûr… s'il y avait bien un truc que je devais reconnaitre c'était que la fille Granger était bien plus intelligente que toutes ces filles. Mais c'était bien là sa seule qualité et face à moi elle l'était moins. Quoi que, moi je le savais mais peut être qu'elle ne s'en était toujours pas rendu compte, de ma supériorité. Elle devait faire la fier parce qu'elle croyait qu'elle était plus intelligente que moi. Mais je suis le meilleur dans tous les domaines et elle le reconnaitra tout comme les autres. Si je me souviens bien je crois qu'on doit nous rendre nos devoirs de math tout à l'heure. Hm ! Elle pourra se rendre compte de ses propres yeux ce qui devrait lui enlever la seule chose qui lui reste et là elle s'effondra juste sous mes yeux. Bien entendu je ne m'arrêterais pas là, mais bon ce sera déjà un début. Quelle bonne journée cela va être aujourd'hui. Je suis tout excité de la voir pleurer. Quelle bonne journée cela va être. Quelle bonne journée.

Ha la voilà qui revient…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le cours s'est passé tranquillement pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans notre classe. Il ne m'a pas lancé de regard noir, ni d'insultes. Il ne m'a pas déchiré toutes mes feuilles de cours que je reconstituais une fois à la maison. Il ne m'a pas jeté un seul regard ni une seule parole. Il s'est contenté de sourire durant toute l'heure qu'a durée le cours de philosophie. Ça me fait un peu peur. Dois- je redouter son inactivité ou plutôt l'apprécier ? Peut-être qu'il s'est juste lassé ou alors il réfléchit à quelle fille il va se taper ce soir.

Il faut dire qu'il n'était là que depuis 2 semaines et il s'était déjà fait pratiquement la moitié des filles de la classe. Non, pour être précise il s'était fait le 8/15 des filles de la classe et toute s'accordaient à dire que c'était je cite « le meilleur coup de leur vie » et les connaissant elles en ont dut en avoir des coups dans leur vie. Aucunes ne s'était embrouillé avec la suivante, parfois suivante avec 1 heure d'intervalle, mais aucune n'avait prétendu avoir des droits. Il n'était sorti avec aucunes d'elles. Aucune d'elles n'avaient mis les pieds chez lui, seul Zabini avait eu ce privilège et il avait alimenté les fantasmes de tout son fan club masculin. Apparemment sa maison était juste « iiiiiiiiiiiiimmense ».

Le cours de philosophie était un de mes cours préféré et après on avait mathématique. On va nous rendre nos copies. Je suis sûr d'avoir la note maximale, c'était tellement facile. Draco me regarde du coin de l'œil et je fais mine de ne rien voir. Je fais toujours mine de ne rien voir. Il prépare quelque chose mais Je ne veux pas lui donner de quoi empirer ce qu'il me fait subir. Depuis qu'il est là les autres élèves sont de plus en plus violents avec moi, ils ne se cachent plus. C'est comme s'ils avaient vu en lui un messie venant les débarrasser de l'antéchrist, entre autre moi. Tout ça parce que je suis différente d'eux et qu'on l'a placé à côté de moi. Mais je n'ai rien demandé, je n'ai rien demandé, je n'ai rien demandé, je n'ai jamais rien demandé. Tout ce que je veux et que j'ai toujours voulu c'est tout simplement de terminer mon année pour pouvoir m'en aller et tout recommencer, ailleurs loin de tout. Loin d'eux, loin de moi aussi, me réinventer, me découvrir…

\- Tu trembles sous-merde ?

Merde ! Je me suis mise à trembler. Il ne faut pas que je lui montre mon trouble, il ne faut pas que je lui montre ma faiblesse, que je lui montre que j'ai peur. Il s'en servira contre moi. En deux semaines j'ai su de quel genre il faisait partie : c'est un serpent. Il est fourbe et il manipule tout le monde. C'est le plus dangereux d'entre eux. Je dois tenir jusqu'à la fin de mon année. Juste 8 mois. Je dois tenir, je dois tenir, je dois tenir, rester forte, rester forte, je dois tenir, je dois tenir…

\- Je d…

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ta voix était une nuisance sonore ?

\- ….

\- Ha je vois que tu as compris très vite. Tu n'es pas si stupide.

Non je ne suis pas stupide et même mieux, je suis brillante, je suis la première de ma classe depuis que j'ai l'âge de passer des examens alors je peux être beaucoup de chose mais stupide n'en fait pas parti.

Le cours est terminé, nous avons mathématique maintenant. Je sors la première. Je sors toujours la première pour arriver en première au prochain cours et me mettre à ma place. Ensuite je mets ma tête entre mes bras et j'attends l'arrivé du professeur en l'occurrence en cours de mathématique c'est le professeur Rogue. Un sadique qui ne m'aime pas. C'est normal je suppose, il fait partie des leurs… Il a sa sacoche noir ce qui voulait dire deux choses. D'une part il allait nous rendre nos copies et de l'autre les notes n'étaient pas particulièrement bonnes. Il commence. Tien Draco sourit, il a dut réussir son devoir.

\- Mr Zabini, des progrès depuis l'année dernière.

\- Merci Mr.

\- Continuez comme ça et vous pourrez retourner au primaire. 2.

\- Mlle Greenass O,5 juste pour l'encre.

\- Mr Malfoy, excellent 19,75…

\- Merci Ro… Mr Rogue

Draco n'est donc pas si stupide. Il semble satisfait de sa note et il me regarde sous un air de défit. Il joue avec moi. Il me test ?

\- Mlle Granger…

Il sourit de plus belle…

\- 20.

\- Merci Mr…

\- Arrêtez de faire la lèche botte, vous m'horripilez…

\- Mlle…

20\. j'ai obtenu la note maximale. Tu ne t'en remets pas Malfoy ? Prend la dans tes dents, je suis meilleur que toi. Il est rouge, il tremble. Est-ce qu'il se sent bien ? Son sourire s'est évanoui…

\- Draco ? Tu vas bien ?

De la haine, de la rage voila ce qu'il ressent.

\- HAAAAA !

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de prononcer mon nom sale garce…

\- (prof) Mlle Granger qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore ?

\- Si tu parles. je te tue !

\- ….

\- Elle s'est blessé avec ses ciseaux sur sa cuisse Mr Rogue.

\- (prof) Tout ce remous ménage pour ça ? Qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie. Qui veut l'accompagner ?

Personne. Personne ne s'est proposé pour m'aider. Il m'avait planté une paire de ciseau dans la cuisse parce que je lui avais demandé ce qu'il avait. Parce que je m'étais laissé ressentir de l'empathie pour lui. Parce que j'avais prononcé son nom. Parce qu'il me haïssait. De la haine pure. Voilà ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux, de la haine. De la haine qui transpirait sur sa peau, dans ses yeux. Il me haïssait à ce point ?! Ils me haïssaient tous à ce point ?

\- Hé bien Miss Granger je crois que vous allez devoir y aller par vos propres moyens on dirait. Prenez votre temps pour revenir surtout.

Hermione se leva avec sa cuisse meurtrie et ensanglantée. Elle boita jusqu'à la porte avec les larmes aux yeux. « Bien fait pour elle », « il aurait dut viser un peu plus haut », « oui tu imagines ?! On en serait enfin débarrassé pour de bon », « qu'est-ce qu'elle est sexy dans la douleur », « Malfoy est un Dieu, il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse », « Regardez ! Elle boite comme un canard… », « C'est la danse du canard, qui en sortant de la mare, des ciseaux on lui planta, en chantant casse-toi ! hahaha »…

Elle pleurait et arriva à l'infirmerie tant bien que mal. Ses larmes coulaient et ne s'arrêtaient pas. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas pleuré ainsi ? La blessure en tant que tel ne lui faisait pas plus souffrir que ça mais à l'intérieur, à l'intérieur tout était ravagé. Le peu de contenance qu'elle s'était donnée pour ne plus avoir à verser ses précieuses larmes venait de partir en fumé. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être en colère contre lui, pour son geste, contre elle pour sa stupide naïveté, contre le professeur Rogue pour sa cruauté passive, contre eux pour… elle ne compliqua pas, elle décida de tous les détester, elle y comprit. Elle entra à l'infirmerie sans cogner. Il y avait une autre élève, une rousse. Elle pleurait. L'infirmière Lovegood voyant l'état dans lequel était Hermione décida de la faire rentrer en priorité et de l'installer à l'arrière sur le lit. Elle viendrait la voir une fois son travail avec la rousse terminé.

Hermione ne l'écoutait que d'une seule oreille. Elle n'en avait que faire. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire de rien. Elle voulait juste disparaitre. Elle regardait par la baie vitrée les papillons qui volaient autours d'une fleur. Son regard était vitreux, sans expression, dénuée de vie, vide…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Ça va aller Ginny, tout fini par s'arranger un jour ou l'autre.

\- Mais pas ça, ça ne s'arrangera jamais… je ne peux pas… je ne veux pas… je n'en ai pas les moyens….je veux juste mour…

\- Ne dites pas ça, tant qu'il y a de la vie il y'a de l'espoir. De plus vous êtes mineur, il y a des solutions adapté pour vous…

\- Pour moi mais pas pour ma situation…

\- Il n'y a pas de problèmes, juste des solutions. Après la question est de savoir si l'on peut assumer ces solutions…

\- …

\- Retournez en classe maintenant et revenez me voir plus tard.

\- …

\- Mlle Wesley !

\- …

\- N'oubliez pas que même si le chemin semble sans issu il y'en a toujours une. Il faut juste la trouver. Et bonne chance.

\- Merci.

Mlle Granger à nous.

L'infirmière entra dans la chambre et n'y trouva pas la jeune fille brillante et pleine de vie qu'elle voyait passer dans les couloirs de Poudlard ni celle qui était entrée dans son bureau en pleurant. Elle y trouva une épave à forme humaine. Elle était assise sur le lit, elle semblait regarder quelque chose à travers la fenêtre mais ne bougeait pas, ses yeux étaient vitreux et pour achever ce tableau déjà chaotique son sang se répandait de sa cuisse jusqu'au sol en y laissant des gouttes vermeilles sur les carreaux blancs. Mlle Lovegood alla chercher la trousse de premiers secours se disant qu'elle avait peut-être besoin d'être un peu seul pour reprendre ses esprits. Mais quand elle rejoignit la chambre de nouveau elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle était immobile, comme une statut et froide comme la pierre.

Elle ne bougea pas quand je lui retirai les ciseaux de sa cuisse. Elle ne bougea pas quand je lui désinfectai sa plaie ouverte avec de l'alcool. Elle ne cilla pas quand je lui fis ses trois points de suture ni quand je quittai la pièce pour revenir avec des comprimés. Elle ne posa pas de questions et les avala tous sans broncher ni émettre l'ombre d'une interrogation. Je lui demandais ce qui s'était passé et elle ne voulait pas me répondre. La seule réaction que j'ai eu d'elle fût quand j'ai prit le téléphone et que je lui ai demandé le numéro de ses parents. Là elle se retourna tellement violemment que je sentie que sa récente blessure lui avait fait mal…

\- Je dois appeler vos parents…

\- (en larme) ne faites pas ça, je vous en prie…

Les larmes de la jeune fille touchèrent l'infirmière en plein cœur et elle renonça à sa précédente initiative sans pour autant le lui dire.

\- Dans ce cas vous devez me dire ce qui s'est passé pour votre cuisse

\- J'ai eu un accident…

\- Un accident ne s'enfonce pas aussi profondément dans une cuisse…

\- …

\- Si vous ne me dites rien je vais devoir appeler vos parents pour leur dire ce que j'aurais deviné et au mieux soit vous avez des tendances autodestructrices envers vous-même, soit…

\- Soit….

\- Soit quelqu'un vous l'a planté délibérément… et dans les deux cas il faut faire quelque chose. Je ne peux consciemment pas vous laisser comme ça…

\- Et qu'allez-vous faire ?

Sa voix était froide et tranchante comme une lame de rasoir. Que s'était-il passé bon sang ?

\- J'essaierai de vous aidez dans le mieux que je puisse faire…

\- Vous êtes comme tous les autres.

\- Comment ça ?

Maintenant elle avait une autre expression dans ses yeux : la colère et la tristesse.

\- Vous nous bercez avec vos paroles pour qu'on ne parle pas et qu'on garde espoir. Vous nous répétez que le monde n'est plus ce qu'il était autrefois et que chacun a sa chance. Mais comment rivaliser contre eux ? Hein ! Donnez-moi la recette miracle et je l'appliquerais.

\- Je ne comprends…

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ?! Vous ne comprenez pas ?! Mais vous ne comprenez jamais rien, jamais. Vous vous contenter de regarder les visages souriants sans voir la tristesse derrière les sourires, d'entendre les gloussements sans écouter les sanglots. Vous êtes tous les mêmes. Vous êtes comme eux, comme lui. Vous êtes tous pareille.

Maintenant elle s'était mise à trembler de rage à en pleurer, mais maintenant toute sa colère s'était dissipée pour ne laisser que des larmes sièges de la reine tristesse et du roi désespoir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors j'ai décidé de me laisser guider par mon instinct et je l'enroulai de mes bras pour qu'elle puisse y pleurer en sécurité. Cette pauvre petite, je voulais lui communiquer ainsi un peu de ma tendresse, de ma force pour qu'elle sache que non ! Ce monde n'était pas pourrit jusqu'à la moelle, qu'elle n'avait pas à être seule. Et cela fonctionna, elle m'attrapa comme une petite fille attrapant sa maman, ou un naufragé attrapant sa bouée de sauvetage. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le rôle de mère, ce n'était pas le mien. Mais celui de bouée de sauvetage était vaquant et la place ne me dérangeait pas. Je l'aiderais cette petite. Avec ses grands yeux marron caramel elle attirait inévitablement la sympathie. Plus elle me serrait fort en plus je resserrais mon étreinte pour qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était pas seule. Au bout d'un moment elle arrêta de pleurer et de sangloter, elle resta juste dans mes bras à attendre je ne sais quoi.

\- Merci…

Elle avait prononcé ce petit mot d'une voix à peine audible, j'aurais pu croire qu'elle n'était que le fruit de mon imagination si elle ne l'avait pas répété.

\- Merci…

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Si… c'est beaucoup.

\- …

\- Ne le dites pas à mes parents s'il vous plait.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tout ça.

\- Alors tu dois m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé…

Elle me serrait toujours dans ses bras et je lui répondais de la chaleur des miens.

\- C'était un accident…

\- C'est la vérité ou le mensonge ?

Elle s'éloigna de mon emprise protectrice pour me regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous ferrait vous sentir mieux ? Que ce soit la vérité ou le mensonge ?

\- La vérité n'a pas pour vocation de faire plaisir aux autres mais d'énoncer des faits pour qu'on sache sans faux semblant où l'on se situe et où l'on met les pieds.

\- …

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Hermione ? Aidez-moi à comprendre, je ne suis pas dans votre tête.

\- …

\- Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer.

\- Essayez quand même.

\- Draco Malfoy…

Elle est redevenue impassible.

\- Draco Malfoy m'a planté sa paire de ciseau dans la cuisse…

\- Mon dieu ! Et pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Parce que je lui ai demandé comment il allait en l'appelant par son prénom et ainsi je l'ai en quelques sorte souillé…

\- Mais c'est intolérable ! Personne n'a rien dit, vous n'en avez pas parlez à vos camarades, au professeur ?

\- Non. Je n'ai pas de camarade. professeur Rogue.

\- Rogue ?! Ca complique encore plus les choses je dois dire. Mais c'est absolument intolérable, c'est une atteinte aux droits fondamentaux des droits de l'homme et du citoyen. On est plus à l'époque de l'esclavage m'enfin, il faut évoluer et agir sinon ce sera le début de l'effondrement des fondements de notre chère république et Dieu seul sait combien nous….

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Elle essayait de maîtriser son rire mais elle n'y parvenait que très piètrement. Tout de même, même en sachant que c'était de moi dont elle se moquait, la voir rire comme ça comme une fille de son âge me faisait du bien….

\- Vous savez que vous ressembliez à une de ces femmes que l'on voit emprisonné à Azkaban dans l'émission « What else ? » ? C'était juste trop Hilarant. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé mais… hahahahah

\- Jeune fille en tant que ton ainé tu me dois le respect et rire de moi n'en est pas une preuve…

\- Oui, oui j'en suis haha …. Désolé ….haha

\- ….

\- Haha…

\- …

\- …

\- Bien. Cela dit je ne disais pas ça à la légère. Il faut vraiment que vous fassiez quelque chose.

\- Faire quelque chose ? Cela fait des années que j'ai essayé tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Alors vous n'avez pas essayé assez…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous connaissez le dicton ? « Essaie encore, échoue encore, échoue mieux ». il faut s'accrocher Miss Granger et tenir la distance. La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille et parfois certains fleuves sont plus mouvementés que d'autre mais vous devez tenir la distance.

\- Et si j'en ai marre d'essayer ? Et si je n'en peux plus ? Et si je ne suis pas assez endurante ou courageuse pour continuer sans cesse ?

\- Qu'est-ce que le courage ?

\- Le courage : « nom masculin. Sens 1 : fermeté, force morale face aux épreuves, au danger, à la souffrance. Sens 2…

C'est vrai qu'elle est surnommée Miss je sais tout par ses camarades. A la voir réciter toutes ces définitions je crois que ce surnom n'est pas du tout surfait. Oui mais savoir les définitions c'est bien mais en saisir le sens et les appliquer c'est mieux.

\- Oui ! Bon Mlle Granger on voit que vous connaissez pratiquement tous les sens du mot selon le dictionnaire mais avez-vous compris l'essence de ce mot ?

\- L'essence ?

\- Oui ! Parce que le courage ce n'est pas seulement pour uniquement ce que vous avez dit. Bon en partie c'est vrai mais le courage c'est aussi et surtout « se lancer dans une bataille que l'on croyait perdue d'avance ». vous croyez que c'est perdu d'avance ? Peut-être que ça l'est peut être que ça ne l'est pas et vous ne saurez jamais tant que vous n'aurez pas essayé alors essayer…

\- Et si je ne suis pas assez forte ?

\- Alors devenez le ou faites au moins semblant.

\- Semblant ?

\- Oui semblant. Qu'est-ce que vous avez à perdre de toute façon ?

\- ….

\- Le simple fait que vous ne parlez pas prouve que vous reconsidérez votre position et j'en suis satisfaite. Cela dit je crois que vous devriez rentrez chez vous maintenant et vous reposer un peu, les cours sont terminés.

\- D'accord…

\- Par contre si tu ne veux pas que tes parents le sachent viens me voir ici une fois par semaine ou plus si tu veux. Mais les 1 fois sont obligatoires. D'accord ?!

\- D'accord…

Hermione avança, attrapa la poignée et s'immobilisa.

\- Autre chose Miss Granger ?

\- Hermione… appelez-moi Hermione…

\- … Bien.

\- Et … merci… Mlle Lovegood.

\- Luna, si je vous appelle Hermione appelez-moi Luna et de rien ça m'a fait plaisir de vous aider…

Hermione sourit à l'infirmière avant de sortir. Elle alla chercher son sac en classe, bien sûr personne ne l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie. Ce jour-là elle marcha jusqu'à chez elle sans se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait. Si elle l'avait fait elle aurait vu une voiture noire passé juste à côté d'elle dans laquelle se trouvait un Draco triste qui savait ce qui l'attendait une fois rentré chez lui mais qui une fois qu'il l'avait vu avait retrouvé son regard suffisant et satisfait habituel. Mais elle ne l'avait pas vu.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Caractéristique générale de la balance :**

« Les natifs de la Balance ont le goût de la beauté et de l'élégance, ils détestent les disputes et expriment leur jugement rationnel et impartial sur tous les arguments souvent à l'aide proverbes. Ils sont sympathiques, gentils, attentionnées, théâtrales…

Lorsqu'ils se sentent attaqués, ils tombent dans des crises dépressives et souffrent de leur défaite. Ils aiment les professions qui leur laissent beaucoup de liberté et/ou en contact avec l'autre: le design...

L'amitié et l'amour sincères lui sont indispensables. Pour l'amour ils sont prêts à faire de longs voyages. Les natifs de ce signe sont possessifs et fidèles, ils détestent les discussions inutiles et les vulgarités, dans la vie et en amour.

Parfois l'association signe de la balance et certains ascendants donne des personnages très excentriques et ayant une tendance à la dramatisation »

* * *

_**Voili voila pour le chapitre 1.**_

_**Avez-vous aimez?**_

_**imaginiez-vous ça?**_

_**A votre avis qui est balance?**_

_**Un follower de moins? **_

_**Affectueusement Niammaca A.**_


	3. Zodiaque: (2) Le numéro 6

**Tout le monde s'en branle mais je le dis quand même :**

**Wahouuuuu ! Je suis trop contente, merci pour vos reviews, vous ne vous en rendez surement pas compte mais ça fait vraiment plaisir… Bon je tiens compte de tous ce que vous m'avez dit et je tenais à m'excuser pour mes visions pas toujours claires. Parfois j'oublie que je passe du coq à l'âne sans m'en rendre compte et du coup on n'arrive pas toujours à me suivre… Mais bon sur ce chapitre j'ai essayé de faire un effort alors dites-moi si c'est plus claire ou au contraire moins claire… bon la quand même je me jetterais de ma fenêtre :p**

**Sam**** : **merci de ta review en espérant que ce chapitre te satisfasses aussi…

**Kozmic blues** : Hé bha je suis heureuse que tu aimes, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre à part… merci ! Pour les signes astrologiques je suis contente que ça te plaise parce que il faut dire que j'avais un petit doute quand même parce que baser toute une fiction sur les signes du zodiaque, c'est un peu loufoque comme idée. Mais bon c'est passé donc c'est cool. Ps : pour le résumé je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à faire toutes ces fautes, je veux dire je fais de nombreuses fautes naturellement mais là c'était un peu abusé je dois dire (il faut quand même se respecter un peu, enfin bref…), je me suis rectifiée dès que j'ai pu… maintenant j'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas te donner envie de renoncer à mon histoire…

**AydenQuileute**: Haaaaa ! Toi aussi tu es balance ? Moi aussi ! on est sœur du zodiaque :p merci de ta reviews et mais, mais comment ça c'est Hermione la balance, mais c'est Luna (dis-je avec une petite voix et une tristesse non dissimulée parce que ça veut dire que je n'ai pas réussi à bien montrer le caractère « extravaguant » de Lunaaaaaaaaaaaaaa) bon on va dire que tu as une nouvelle chance de te ratrapper (et moi aussi) en trouvant c'est qui ce nouveau signe…

**NY0Z3KA**: une autre soeuuuuuuuuuuuur du zodiaque ! Merci pour ta review et en espérant que ce chapitre ne va pas te dégouter à vie des Dramiones (dans ce cas envoie moi un mp et je vais aller acheter une corde à castorama s'ils en vendent ! Ps : c'est une blague hein)

**Miss Plume Acide**: Alors Miss Plume Acide, je dois dire que ta review m'a fait littéralement tomber de rire. Merci et je dois dire que la manière dont tu as de passer du coq à l'âne comme moi me rassure (je ne suis pas seule au monnnnnnnnnnnnnddddee, bon je le savais déjà mais bon ça fait toujours plaisir quand on retrouve quelqu'un d'à peu près comme soi,(ou pas_ houlà je ne sais pas si on peut mettre des parenthèses dans des parenthèses mais bon hein, on s'en fou ! et puis brefons, oui j'ai conjugué le mot bef ! BREF) tu ne trouves pas ? Bon j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira comme les précédents…

**Matsuyama**: franchement il fallait bien que quelqu'un « râle » sur mes fautes d'orthographe et c'est tombé sur toi… je ne savais pas que ça allait prendre autant de temps je dois dire. Mais bon j'essaie de me soigner et même si je sais que tu ne liras pas ce petit message je tenais quand même à te répondre et te dire merci d'avoir laissé ce message.

**Faerycyn**: Hé bah j'espère que ce chapitre ne te découragera pas ! Oui je sais le Draco est un peu… extrémiste mais bon quand je me suis mise à sa place je me suis dit, le pauvre il était tellement sûr, content, fier et là bam la meuf lui met sa raclé de 0,25 point. Avoue que c'est rageant non ? Donc pour le calmer je me suis dit aller Hermione tu vas un peu morfler… Allez bonne lecture ! Ps : mais nan, c'est Luna la balance, bon ça doit être de ma faute, je n'ai pas dut tellement montrer le côté extravaguant de Luna, je te prie de m'excuser pour cette confusion… bon, trouve le nouveau signe s'il te plait comme ça je pourrais dormir sans remords…

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le numéro 6**

La jeune femme se leva, délaissa le siège confortable de son bureau, marcha jusqu'à la grande fenêtre et sortie son téléphone de sa poche. Elle ne savait pas qui elle devait ou pouvait appeler. Quelqu'un qui connaissait pratiquement tout et qui était au courant de ce qu'elle faisait. Il n'y avait qu'une personne correspondant à ces critères. Elle composa le numéro enregistré sous le nom de Ginny. Premier appel : aucunes réponses. Elle ne se découragea pas. Deuxième appel : toujours aucunes réponses. Hermione commençait à s'énerver un tout petit peu : elle détestait la manie qu'avait son amie de ne jamais répondre quand on l'appelait. Cela dit ne dit-on pas jamais deux sans trois ? Elle décida de laisser une troisième chance à la rousse sinon quoi elle allait devoir appeler quelqu'un d'autre et elle ne le voulait pas, c'était un projet secret dont seul Ginny connaissait l'existence. Bip, bip, bip, bip, bi…

\- Allô ?! Ginny à l'appareil.

\- Enfin tu réponds ! Ça t'arrive de te déplacer avec ton téléphone ? Tu sais si on appelle ça un portable c'est pour rappeler aux gens comme toi sa première fonctionnalité qui est : d'ÊTRE PORTABLE !

\- Houla ! Toi tu es stressée. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Hermione s'attrapa l'arrête de son nez et sourie. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son amie, même si elle le voulait. Ginny avait toujours le don de cerner les émotions des autres et ce don s'appliquait aussi au téléphone. Oui, elle était stressée, enfaite elle était irritée. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler d'un détail et s'il y avait bien une chose dont Hermione Granger avait la phobie c'était bien d'oublier des choses.

\- Bon tu es excusée pour cette fois. Encore ! Mais la prochaine fois emporte ton téléphone avec toi là où tu vas.

\- D'accord Mimi, croix de bois croix de fer si je mens je vais en enfer. Un, deux, trois, jusqu'à mille si je mens j'avale mille aiguilles…

\- Oui, bien sûr… cela fait au moins 1874 fois que tu me ressorts ton sermon.

\- Bon, arrête de tourner autour du pot. Tu ne m'as pas juste appelé pour m'engueuler non …Hey arrête ! Je suis au téléphone avec Hermione…Attends juste deux petites minutes et on continuera là où l'on avait arrêté... Mais ne boude pas et en m'attendant va prendre le miel dans la cuisine et le numéro 6 dans le tiroir du haut…oui le…

\- Du miel et le numéro 6 ? Ginny c'est quoi le numéro 6 ?

\- Je te le dirais un autre jour Mimi mais pour l'instant dit moi juste ce que tu veux me demander je dois aller faire le remake de King Kong d'ici peu…

\- Un jour tu m'achèveras Ginny tu le sais ça ?

\- Oui je le sais. Ça fait partie de mes qualités. Allez accouche !

\- Tu te rappel ce jour où je l'ai… heu… enfin tu vois ?! C'était avec quelle main que…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Draco :**

2 jours. Cela faisait 2 jours que Draco Malfoy baignait dans une parfaite bonne humeur. Malgré les bleus sur son torse, ses bras et son dos que son uniforme cachait parfaitement bien il se sentait en pleine forme. Il avait réussi. Il avait enfin réussi à faire craquer cette exécrable et horripilante Miss je sais tout. Il avait capturé ses larmes et les avaient enfermé au fond de lui. Ces larmes étaient devenues son carburant pour la journée. Il était heureux et idolâtré. Les autres élèves lui vouaient un culte maintenant. Avant il était juste admiré mais maintenant il était idolâtré et craint. Il avait réussi à chasser le dragon hors de la ville et on l'avait sacré au rang d'héro. Reconnu à sa juste valeur, What else ? Tout aurait été parfait s'il ne s'ennuyait pas autant…

Tous s'accordaient à dire qu'elle ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds dans cet établissement. Certains disaient même avoir aperçu ses parents venir prendre son bulletin scolaire pour la transférer autre part. D'autres s'accordaient encore à dire qu'elle s'était suicidée et qu'elle était tellement insignifiante que la nouvelle n'était pas passée au journal. Et d'autres disaient qu'elle était juste en dépression… Draco portait peu d'intérêt à tous ces racontars et même s'ils étaient vrais cela ne changeait rien. Peu importait la réalité ce qui comptait c'était la perception qu'il en avait. Et cette perception était qu'elle n'était plus là pour lui casser les pieds.

Le blond délaissa le paysage qu'il regardait par la fenêtre et son petit démon intérieur qui lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle personne formidable il était. Une pensée l'avait perturbé. « Elle n'était plus là pour me casser les pieds », mais comment et pourquoi lui cassait-elle les pieds ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait au juste ? Il ne l'aimait pas, c'était un fait indéniable, mais pourquoi la haïssait-il autant ? Il l'a détestait parce qu'elle était faible et qu'elle se laissait marcher sur les pieds sans rien dire, parce qu'elle était pauvre, parce qu'elle avait été la première personne qu'il avait vu dans ces murs, parce qu'il avait regardé ses yeux caramels plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait dut et qu'il les avait trouvé saisissant, parce qu'elle était intelligente et le faisait douter de lui, elle ébréchait son armure. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui le rendait hésitant et il détestait ça… c'était peut-être la seule raison valable qui pourrait justifier tout ce qui lui faisait subir ou du moins, il s'en était auto persuadé… La vraie raison était tout autre, mais il s'en rendrait compte plus tard… si jamais il s'en rend compte…

\- Whoua ! Astoria ton vernis est tellement beau !

\- Merci ! J'hésitais entre le bleu-turquoise et le bleu-émeraude et finalement j'ai opté pour le bleu-indigo… J'ai bien fait non ?!

\- Oui carrément… Hé, tu as vu Zabini ces temps-ci ? Il a l'air un peu dans le coltard…

\- J'ai entendu que sa mère s'était remariée. Ça doit être ça…

\- Enfin, peu importe. Tu as vu la nouvelle collection…

La discussion des deux filles avait attiré l'attention du blond. D'une part parce qu'il se demandait comment les filles pouvaient passer des heures et des heures à parler maquillages, vêtements, potins… et de l'autre parce qu'il se demandait ce qui se passait avec son nouvel ami. Il regarda dans la direction de celui-ci et il put en effet admirer les traits de l'inquiétude sur son visage.

Il se demandait comment il avait pu ne pas remarquer ce que même ces filles avaient pu remarquer. Blaise n'était pas son ami depuis longtemps mais il devait reconnaitre qu'il s'était habitué à lui et on pouvait même aller plus loin en disant qu'il l'appréciait. Blaise est le genre d'ami que l'on a tous, qui nous pousse à les protéger, soit parce qu'ils sont trop rêveur et ne voient pas la réalité de ce monde, soit parce qu'ils sont trop maladroits et arrivent toujours à provoquer des catastrophes. Il faisait partie de ceux qui faisait ressortir le meilleurs côté d'une personne ce qui pouvait parfois pousser au pire… mais fait étant qu'on voulait les protéger de tous et parfois contre leurs volonté.

Draco Malfoy n'admettrait jamais ce qu'il éprouvait pour son ami et ce même sous une torture moyenâgeuse. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne dit pas tout haut ce que l'on éprouve que ça n'existe pas…

Avant d'arriver à Poudlard il avait déjà eu des amis, enfin il avait fait comme si. Ses relations avec ses précédents camarades se résumaient à des relations maître-esclaves ou encore roi-sujets pour les plus chanceux c'est-à-dire les plus serviables. Quant aux autres il se contentait de les tolérer dans le meilleur des cas et dans le pire il leur faisait vivre un enfer. Il n'y prenait pas vraiment de plaisir, il le faisait juste comme ça. Pour montrer qu'il était fort et qu'il avait tous les droits. Pour montrer sa légitimité.

Un enfer… Il reconsidéra ce mot et le changea en misère. Il faisait vivre une misère à ses précédents camarades et maintenant il y avait Granger… Granger avait changé la donne et à elle, il lui faisait vivre un enfer tout en y prenant du plaisir. Il admettait volontiers qu'il y était allé un peu fort avec elle mais il avait aimé la voir se plier un peu plus chaque jours, après chaque attaques tout en jouant celle qui supportait tout. Il avait aimé ça, mais maintenant il s'ennuyait. A peu prêt, il pourrait dire qu'elle lui manquait…

Il se ré intéressa à son ami qui le regardait fixement avec un air perplexe. Il irait lui parler à la fin du cours de chimie.

Le cours se termina 23 minutes plus tard.

\- (Blaise) Hé Dray !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça. Ça fait trop… « gay ».*

\- Haha je sais mais j'adore t'entendre te plaindre. Sinon tu pensais à quoi pendant le cours ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bha, tu avais un regard niais sur le visage. A peu près c'était carrément flippant. Alors, à quoi pensiez-vous votre majesté ?

Draco ne voulait pas croire ce que disait Blaise. Il avait dut lui dire ça uniquement pour l'embêter. Il ne pouvait pas sourire sans s'en rendre compte tout de même. Surtout qu'il ne souriait jamais. Et niaisement encore moins…

\- Je ne pensais à rien en particulier…

\- Ha ! Mr se la joue secret. Dans ce cas laissez-moi deviner. Mr pensait aux jambes d'Astoria, ou aux seins de Pansy…

\- Tu débloque mon pauvre…

\- Ou alors aux courbes de la Miss Granger…

\- MAIS TU DEBLOQUES COMPLETEMENT ! COMME SI JE POUVAIS M'INTERESSER A UN ETRE ASEXUE COMME ELLE.

Draco s'était énervé. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il avait juste envie de frapper son ami jusqu'au sang pour l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire. Le simple fait qu'il insinue ça le mettait hors de lui…

\- Woow ! Tout doux, tout doux… range les crocs. Mais je tiens juste à te dire que si tu t'énerves pour si peu c'est un peu suspect. Et d'ailleurs, même si tu penses aux courbes de la Miss je sais tout, ou est le mal ? Je l'ai déjà vu en maillot et je peux te dire qu'elle est très bien faite. En plus, une intello, c'est le fantasme de tous les hommes, après la petite fille fragile en pleur…

\- Tu veux dire que tu te la ferais bien toi ?

\- Et pas qu'un peu, mais j'ai une préférence pour les rouquines…

\- Haha ! Tu es complètement fou… Sinon assez parlé de moi. Qu'est ce qui se passe avec toi ?

Son ami se raidit.

\- (Blaise) Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ?

\- Ne fait pas l'innocent. J'ai bien remarqué que depuis quelque temps tu n'étais plus avec moi, tu étais ailleurs. Et je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir vu, tout le monde le voit. Alors je répète ma question, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- J'ai juste une ou deux choses à régler et ça me prend un peu la tête…

Cette discussion commençait à l'intriguer. Son ami lui cachait quelque chose et s'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait c'était les secrets. A trop les garder caché les secrets développent une force qui peut faire très mal le jour où ils décident de sortir. Draco avait bien comprit cela et comme on dit vaut mieux prévenir que guérir…

\- Une ou deux chose comme… quoi ?

\- Comme… une ou deux choses. Ecoute, je ne peux pas encore t'en parler… Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sais pas très bien de quoi il s'agit. Mais quand je le pourrais ou quand je le saurais, tu seras le premier au courant…

\- Comme tu vou…

\- Mec, je suis désolé mais je dois m'absenter pour quelques minutes, sinon plus.

\- Tu sais qu'on a encore un cours ?

\- Oui et je m'en fou. Maintenant à plus…

Et il disparut à l'intersection d'un couloir parmi un flot de lycéens. Draco se demandait ou son ami avait bien pu disparaitre, surtout que Blaise ne manquait jamais les cours, il devait déjà s'absenter tous les deux jours pour raisons médicales alors il mettait un point d'honneur à suivre les autres cours (même s'il n'excellait pas dans certaines matières, en math notamment). Cette attitude bizarre interpella encore plus Draco qui décida donc de le suivre à son insu…

**Blaise :**

_« Viens après le deuxième cours de la matinée devant la salle de musique. Je t'attendrais. Je dois te dire quelque chose. Viens seul et s'il te plait ne m'en veux pas… ne m'en veux pas… »_

Blaise avait reçu ce petit bout de papier ce matin. Il aurait pu reconnaitre cette écriture fine, délicate et orange entre mille, dans le noir et même en ayant été aveugle. Ne demandez pas si cela est possible mais il en était persuadé.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils n'avaient eu aucun contact et elle lui manquait. Il avait essayé de l'appeler mais elle n'avait pas répondu. Il se passait quelque chose, il en était sûr. Deux jours qui avaient pris des allures d'éternité. Alors s'il devait sécher un cours pour pouvoir la voir, il n'hésita pas une seconde.

Son message l'intriguait, elle lui avait demandé de ne pas lui en vouloir et elle l'avait répété à deux reprises. Mais comment pourrait-il ne serais ce qu'un seul instant être fâché contre elle ? Cette petite fille qui était sa voisine de chambre et qui lui avait appris à jouer aux échecs quand ils étaient malades. Cette petite fille qui avait été sa seule compagnie puis sa seule visite quand les médecins lui avait décelé une insuffisance rénale. Cette petite fille qui venait le distraire, qui ne le rejetait pas parce qu'il était déviant, faible, qui lui avait redonné le goût à la vie quand personne n'avait été là pour lui, même pas sa mère. Elle l'avait d'abord supporté moralement, puis ils étaient devenus amis malgré leurs rangs initiaux, et sans savoir quand exactement il avait commencé à l'aimer.

Il marchait vers la salle de musique en se rappelant son sourire, ses cheveux de feu, ses longues jambes fines, son grain de beauté sur la hanche, son ventre plat, ses petits seins fermes et fiers, son long cou semblable à celui d'un cygne, ses petites lèvres fines mais rouges, ses taches de rousseurs et ses yeux marrons et la façon dont ils avaient de parler sans son consentement. Elle était belle et elle était sienne… Mais leur relation devait rester secrète, lui il n'en avait rien à faire du qu'en diras-t-on mais elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre des moqueries qu'elle supportait depuis longtemps. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre comme elle elle avait souffert. Elle était tellement généreuse que ça l'énervait. C'était une de ses qualités qu'il avait aimé au début avant de se rendre compte que c'était un véritable handicap. Mais qui était-il pour juger les handicaps des autres ?

La porte de la salle de musique n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres devant lui. Blaise était tellement préoccupé par son rendez-vous secret qu'il ne prêta pas attention aux bruits de pas qui se faisaient entendre derrière lui et qui se rapprochaient. Il ne pensait qu'à la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, il se concentra sur cette pensée. Il entra dans la salle de musique.

Ginny Weasley se tenait droit devant lui, les yeux brillants et une main attrapant fermement sa poitrine…

**Ginny :**

« Il faut que je lui dise, il faut que je lui dise » la petite Ginny avait deux personnes à l'intérieur de sa tête, deux forces qui se disputait le droit d'exister. Il y avait un ange qui lui disait qu'elle devait tout lui dire, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il comprendrait. Et un démon qui disait qu'il ne comprendrait pas et qu'il l'a quitterait. A moins que ce ne soit l'ange qui était le démon et le démon qui était l'ange. Elle était confuse. « Il ne voudra plus de moi, il ne voudra plus de moi, il m'abandonnera, il me laissera tomber, il s'en ira… », La voix du démon ne faisait que gagner en volume à chaque minutes qui passait…

\- Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… ta famille à des problèmes ?

« Il me détestera, il me quittera, il s'en ira, il me détestera, il pensera que c'est un piège, que je l'ai piégé, que je lui ai menti… » La petite Weasley n'arrivait pas à sortir ne serait-ce qu'un son de sa bouche. Elle ouvrit sa bouche mais une grosse boule à l'intérieur de sa gorge l'empêcha de parler. Elle avait son estomac qui lui faisait atrocement mal, elle avait l'impression qu'il se tordait dans tous les sens pour finir par rapetisser. Elle se sentait tout simplement mal. Et encore plus quand il avança vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. S'en était trop pour ses nerfs et elle fondit en larme.

\- Ginny parle-moi, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je t'en prie…parle-moi…

\- Je… je… suis désolée… je suis désolée…

\- Mais désolé de quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu me quitteras… s'il te plait… ne me quittes pas… ne me quitte pas…

\- Je ne te quitterais pas, jamais, ni maintenant ni jamais, enfin ce n'est pas en projet alors calme toi et dis-moi ce que tu as !

La jeune fille essaya de se calmer dans les bras de son amant pour lui avouer son terrible secret. Ce secret qu'elle avait appris dans la salle d'infirmerie deux jours plus tôt, il était trop lourd pour qu'elle le porte toute seule. Alors elle ouvra la porte de son cœur et lâcha tout.

\- Blaise, je… je… je suis… je suis… Blaise je suis enceinte.

Et comme elle l'avait prédit le jeune homme s'écarta d'elle, il recula comme si son contact l'avait brulé. Tout un tas d'émotion défila dans ses yeux, de la surprise, du choc, de l'incompréhension, de la colère, de la peur, oui surtout la peur… elle essaya de se rapprocher de lui mais il reculait toujours. Avait-elle donc raison ? Allait-il la laisser pour de bon ? Le silence ? Ginny redoutait plus que tout son impact. Le silence voulait dire qu'il réfléchissait et qu'il ne trouvait pas de solutions. Une minute passa, puis deux, puis cinq, puis dix, douze et elle craqua…

\- Blaise je t'en prie parle-moi… dis quelque chose… ne reste pas comme ça… je t'en prie…

La jeune fille sanglotait encore, elle voyait sa vie se détruire en un seul instant, elle ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Elle n'avait même pas encore pris de décision concernant ce petit truc qui grandissait en elle mais, elle était sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre Blaise… le jeune homme sortit de sa torpeur :

\- Tu es enceinte ? Mais de qui ? Je veux dire, c'est le mien ? C'est mon bébé ?

Comment pouvait-il douter d'elle ? Si elle n'avait pas autant peur de perdre son petit-ami elle aurait surement relevé cette question comme une insulte et aurait par la même occasion engendré un scandale. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux effusions de sentiments. Elle devait garder son sang-froid. Il fallait qu'elle le rassure, qu'il ne doute pas de l'amour qu'elle lui porte.

\- Oui.

\- OUI ! OUI QUOI ?

\- Oui je suis enceinte et oui c'est ton bébé…

\- Mais tu es sûr ? Tu ne voulais pourtant pas d'enfant, comment, pourquoi, comment, tu prends la pilule, tu n'oublies jamais, tu, tu, comment, je ne comprends pas, tu ne voulais pas d'enfant, explique moi, je ne comprends pas, EXPLIQUE MOI !

\- Blaise calme toi… je t'en prie ne crie pas… je comprends que tu sois énervé mais s'il te plait calme toi, calme toi. J'ai bien prit la pilule mais j'ai eu une gastro et je l'ai revomi et je l'ai oublié plusieurs jours, je crois, il me semble, je ne sais pas, c'est l'explication la plus logique que je puisse te donner. Je suis désolé Blaise… je suis tellement désolé… tellement…

La jeune fille s'était prise la tête entre ses mains, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle le sentait s'échapper et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle se remit à pleurer.

\- Ginny ! Ne pleure plus… je déteste te voir pleurer alors… ne pleures plus. On va, on va trouver une solution… toi et moi, ensemble… alors ne pleurs plus…

Le jeune homme s'avança pour prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

\- CE N'EST QU'UNE SALE TRAINÉE BLAISE !

**Hermione :**

« … Comme la chienne que tu sembles être », l'humiliation. « Si tu parles, je te TUE », la douleur. « Qui veut accompagner Mlle Granger ? », la solitude. Les larmes, Le soulagement. L'étreinte de Mlle Lovegood, non, l'étreinte de Luna, la gratitude. « Les fondements de la république s'effondrent… », L'hilarité. « Si tu ne l'es pas, fait au moins semblant… », L'incompréhension. Le retour chez elle, dans une maison vide, la solitude de nouveau.

2 jours que la grande, la géniale, la persécutée Hermione Granger ratait les cours volontairement. 2 jours qu'elle tournait et retournait tous les morceaux de sa vie pour en sortir un sens ou une direction. Les paroles de Luna avait eu un impact bien plus grand qu'elle ne l'espérait. Etant habituée à faire ce qu'on lui disait Hermione avait été plus qu'ébranlée quand la blonde lui avait donné une direction à suivre et une attitude à adopter. « Si tu ne l'es pas fait au moins semblant », ces paroles ne faisaient que tournoyer dans sa jolie petite tête brune. « Faire semblant, faire semblant, mentir sur ce que l'on est, devenir ce que l'on n'est pas, prétendre jouer un autre rôle, se fondre dans la masse… », Elle ne savait pas comment faire, mais pourtant elle voulait le faire.

Hermione décida de se lever de son lit, qu'elle avait occupé pendant les deux derniers jours sans interruptions aucunes. Elle se leva et sentit sa cuisse tirer, elle avait encore mal. Elle s'installa sur le rebord de son lit 2 places et caressa l'endroit du crime. Elle sentait les fils à travers le pansement pourtant épais. Une larme coula, puis deux, puis trois et elle décida d'arrêter, elle ne lui laisserait pas cette satisfaction. A lui, celui qui lui avait enfoncé une paire de ciseau dans la cuisse. Celui qui l'avait regardé avec tellement de rage qu'elle en avait eu le sang glacé et les larmes gelées sur le coup.

Elle se leva et décida de l'affronter. Elle devait le faire parce qu'elle ne resterait pas éternellement dans cette chambre et que en deux jours au lycée le monde entier pouvait changer et les fondements de la république s'inverser. Elle sourit à cette pensée, même si c'était peu probable. L'infirmière Luna était vraiment… spéciale dans son genre. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup et elle était sûre que c'était réciproque. Il y avait au moins une personne dans cette école qui ne regrettait pas sa venue au monde. Le visage de la rousse en pleur lui revint à l'esprit. Elle se disait qu'il devait s'agir d'un problème de mecs, pour changer. Dans cette établissement toutes les filles un tant soit peu jolies avaient des problèmes avec les mecs et la rousse était jolie... Enfin bref…

Pour commencer sa réinsertion dans le monde des vivants elle alluma la lumière. Choc ! Ses yeux étaient piquants. Elle mit un instant à se réhabituer à ce visiteur et fonça dans la salle de bain. Elle ne se regarda pas dans le miroir, elle savait très bien ce qui la regarderait et elle ne voulait pas la revoir, pas aujourd'hui. Quand depuis toute petite on te répète à quel point tu es laide, au final ça laisse des marques profondes. Elle prit une douche rapide, sorti de cette douche, se sécha et chercha son uniforme partout, partout, sans aucuns succès. Hemione décida de sortir de sa chambre pour appeler sa mère quand elle se rappela qu'elle n'était pas là. Elle rentra à nouveau dans sa chambre et regarda dans son armoire. Il n'y avait que ses uniformes des années précédentes et donc les jupes étaient par conséquent plus courtes, elle avait pris 3 cm d'un seul coup pendant les vacances. Elle s'en fichait, elle porterait des collants avec. Ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans des questions aussi futiles comme « qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir porter ? », elle laissait ces détails aux autres filles de son école. Elle enfila donc sa chemise blanche de l'an passé (chemise qui lui serrait un peu plus la poitrine), sa jupe noire plissée qui était un peu plus courte que celle de cette année, un collant noir et… des chaussures, elle remarqua que ses ballerines étaient trouées, « misère ! » pensa-t-elle. « Les vêtements c'est une chose mais les chaussures une autres, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas porter mes Docs à l'école, c'est totalement irrespectueux pour les professeurs… qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je n'avais que mes Docs, mes ballerines noires, mes baskets, mes sandales, mes chaussons et des talons qu'une cousine lointaine m'a offerts. Qu'est-ce que je porte ? Les talons c'est hors de question, les baskets aussi, les sandales pourquoi pas mais elles me font un peu mal à la longue… il ne reste plus que les Docs Martens… » Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire et au final elle décida de les enfiler. Advienne que pourra… Elle prit son sac et se sentit prête pour commencer ou plutôt pour prendre en cours cette journée de vendredi…

Elle arriva dans l'établissement un peu mal à l'aise. Il faut dire qu'elle portait quand même des habilles trop petit, des Docs Martens et ses cheveux n'avaient pas encore séché. Elle se sentait comme à la maternelle quand on l'avait déguisé en princesse tandis qu'elle voulait se déguiser en sorcière ou en superhéros. Elle se dirigea vers la salle du proviseur pour justifier son absence quand elle entendit du bruit dans le couloir d'à côté. Elle suivit les bruits et arriva devant la salle de musique où elle vit une rousse se faire jeter dans les aires. Mais littéralement, elle vit la jeune fille atterrir devant elle comme un sac de pomme de terre avec une pomme de terre dedans que l'on jetterait dans les aires. Hermione se précipita vers la jeune fille et reconnu la rousse qu'elle avait vu en pleur dans l'infirmerie, malgré la situation totalement grotesque et un peu effrayante Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était belle.

La rousse pleurait mais elle ne semblait pas avoir mal quelque part. Hermione regarda à l'intérieur de la salle pour voir qui avait pu la pousser comme ça et elle tomba en tête à tête avec un Malfoy en plaine dispute avec un Blaise qui l'empoignait par le col. Blaise semblait hors de lui, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

\- (Blaise) NON MAIS TU ES UN PUTAIN DE TARE, ELLE EST ENCEINTE BORDEL DE MERDE, ENCEINTE ! TU COMPRENDS CA ? ELLE A UN PUTAIN DE MARMOT DANS LE BIDE !

Draco se dégagea de la prise de son ami pour le plaquer contre le mur. Blaise voulait se dégager pour aller secourir Ginny mais Draco l'en empêchait fermement. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, et dans sa totale impuissance il ne pouvait que tourner la tête vers la jeune fille qui était toujours au sol et en pleur. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait la voir souffrir, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ça…mais Draco ne le lâchait pas.

\- (Draco) MAIS C'EST TOI QUI DÉBLOQUE, PEUT ÊTRE QU'ELLE EST BIEN ENCEINTE MAIS QU'EST CE QUI TE PROUVE QUE C'EST TON GOSSE ? HEIN ? QU'EST CE QUI TE LE PROUVE ? PEUT ÊTRE QU'ELLE S'EST JUSTE FAITE BAISÉE PAR LE PREMIER VENU ET QU'ELLE DIT QUE C'EST LE TIEN POUR TE PIÉGER, POUR TOUCHER TON ARGENT….

Ginny n'en revenait pas des paroles de Draco. Elle n'avait jamais voulu tomber enceinte si tôt et que ce soit Blaise n'y changeait rien, elle voulait juste l'aimer c'est tout, l'aimer. Elle se doutait que si cette histoire prenait de l'ampleur les gens penseront tous comme Draco, qu'elle l'avait manipulé et qu'elle voulait juste toucher son argent. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire de l'argent de Blaise ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait pour l'instant c'était l'amour et le soutient de Blaise. Son amour et son soutient, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait et elle l'eut, pour quelques instants…

\- (Blaise) MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU RACONTES ? ELLE NE FERAIT JAMAIS UNE CHOSE PAREILLE, ELLE…

\- (Draco) ELLE T'AIME ? SI TU NE VEUX PAS OUVRIR LES YEUX JE VAIS TE LES OUVRIR, ET JE VAIS TE LES OUVRIR EN GRAND. CE N'EST QU'UNE SALE PROFITEUSE DE MERDE, QU'UNE TRAINÉE QUI ATTENDAIT LE PIGEON QU'ELLE PLUMERA

Ginny ne put accepter ces accusations plus longtemps surtout que Blaise semblait prendre les propos du blond un peu plus en compte.

\- (Ginny) C'EST FAUX ! J'AIME BLAISE ET JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS FAIT UN TRUC PAREI….

\- (Draco) TOI LA PUTE TU LA FERME !

Hermione se rappela son échange avec le blond juste avant qu'il ne lui transperce la cuisse. Il avait les mêmes yeux qu'à cet instant. Elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour atterrir au beau milieu de tout ça. Elle regarda la fille qui s'appelait Ginny, elle avait l'air tellement fragile. Hermione décida de l'aider, elle aurait bien voulu que quelqu'un intervienne quand elle s'était retrouvée avec un Draco énervé. Elle regarda autours d'elle et se sentie soulagée, il n'y avait rien de pointu à portée de main. C'était rassurant…

\- (Draco) TU CROIS QUE JE SUIS AUSSI DUPE QUE BLAISE ? TU CROIS QU'ON EST TOUS DES CHEQUES SUR PATTE HEIN ?

Face aux attaques du jeune homme la rousse perdait un peu plus contenance. Elle regardait Blaise qui semblait soucieux et qui ne regardait plus dans leur direction. L'avait-elle perdu ? « Il faut que je le rassure, il faut que je le rassure, il doute de moi, il doute de nous… » Se répétait-elle sans arrêt. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le regarder en ne faisant pas attention au blond sauf quand celui-ci l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise et la fit se relever. Blaise eut un mouvement, elle espéra qu'il vienne parler en sa faveur mais il se ravisa. Elle se sentait seule, plus seule que jamais…

\- (Ginny) Non… non… je… je…

\- (Draco) NE LE REGARDE PAS QUAND JE TE PARLE. TU CROIS QUE TU PEUX L'AVOIR AVEC UN MARMOT ? Mais tu es conne ma pauvre, tu es tellement conne… quand je te vois je ne vois qu'une arriviste, qu'une manipulatrice, qu'une trainée, tu entends ? Vous êtes les pires vous, les trainées doublées manipulatrices. Mais c'est tout ce que tu es et quand tu te retrouveras à élever ton gosse seule c'est tous ce que tu auras, le fait que tu n'es qu'une trainée… qu'une trainée, retiens bien, tu n'es qu'une SALE TRAINEE…

Hermione regardais la scène devant elle qui avait pris des allures de destructions psychologiques…

\- (Ginny) je…

\- (Draco) maintenant, disparait de nos vus. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ici, tu entends… sale trainée…

Draco la laissa retomber comme un sac que l'on jetterait quand on avait un nouveau. Ginny s'écroula dans les bras d'Hermione quand celle-ci prit son courage, ou son imprudence, ou son inconscience pour répondre à Malfoy.

\- (Hermione) tu n'es qu'un monstre Malfoy…

Draco se retourna vers Hermione et afficha maintenant son sourire des mauvais jours. Il n'était plus en colère, juste taquin dans le mauvais sens du terme.

\- (Draco) tiens, la chienne s'est remontrée. Tu es revenu prendre ton pâté quotidien ? Mais vas-y fait toi plaisir, espère, je me ferais un plaisir de te rétamer à chaque tentative que tu auras pour t'en sortir.

Hermione ne releva pas le nombre d'insulte qu'il y avait dans ces phrases. Elle voulait lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui et le plus vite serait le mieux. Luna avait dit que si on n'était pas courageuse on pourrait au moins faire semblant. Seulement les faux-semblants ne dure pas éternellement, à trop chasser le naturel il revient au galop…

\- (Hermione) Tu n'es qu'un sale monstre, tu es peut être beau de l'extérieur mais tu es répugnant de l'intérieur…

\- (Draco) Bla bla bla, comme si ce que tu pensais de moi m'intéressais. Tu sais quoi Grangy, dès que je t'ai vu j'ai eu envie de maudire ta mère pour t'avoir mis au monde… mais finalement je la pleins, tu es le pire que l'on puisse souhaiter à quelqu'un Granger, le pire… je me demande comment elle fait pour t'aimer et…

**PAF !**

\- (Hermione) La ferme…

Personne n'en revenait, ni Blaise choqué par les précédents évènements, ni Ginny en pleur, ni Draco qui se retrouva assis de par la force de l'impact, le choc et la surprise, ni Hermione qui avait toujours le visage énervé. Personnes n'avait compris ce geste mais il avait bien raisonné. On peut dire que tout le couloir avait raisonné.

Remise de son choc ou toujours en état de choc Hermione attrapa Ginny et l'entraîna vers la sortie de l'établissement. Finalement elle reprendra les cours la semaine prochaine.

Durant tout le reste de la journée les deux jeunes filles restèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione à regarder des films, à parler, à raconter, à rire, manger, se découvrir. Hermione apprit que Ginny était enceinte de Blaise qui était son petit ami depuis plus de 3 ans, qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devrait garder ou non ce bébé, que ses parents ne sont pas du genre grands-parents à 45 ans. Quand à Ginny elle apprit qu'Hermione vivait pratiquement toute seule étant donné que ses parents n'étaient pratiquement jamais là, qu'elle n'était jamais sortie avec un garçon mais qu'elle adorait les comiques, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu réellement de vraies amies et que parfois elle se sentait un peu seule dans cette maison.

Ginny lui dit que maintenant elles pouvaient devenir amies vu que chacune connaissaient un secret de l'autre puis elles mirent leurs pyjamas. Ginny appela chez elle pour dire qu'elle dormirait chez « une amie » en souriant à une Hermione aux anges et ses parents étaient tellement contents qu'ils ont tout de suite accepté.

Elles se couchèrent dans le lit 2 place d'Hermione et avant de s'endormir Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à nouveau combien sa nouvelle amie était belle et combien elle elle ne l'était pas. Comme si Ginny avait lu dans ses pensée elle serra Hermione dans ses bras et juste avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphé « tu es magnifique Hermione, maintenant dors ! ».

Hermione voulait dormir mais ses pensées allèrent au moment où sa main droite avait frappé la joue de Draco Malfoy. Elle savourait cet instant. Finalement ça avait du bon de se rebeller, un peu quand même. Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée, sa main droite frappant la joue de Draco Malfoy, sa main droite frappant la joue de Draco Malfoy, sa joue droite frapp…

Le ciel était plein d'étoile, un chat miaulait et le bruit des feuilles se faisait entendre. Hermione dormait depuis peu quand elle fût tirée de son rêve par une voix, la voix de Ginny. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller, elle avait un peu chaud mais elle ne voulait pas se réveiller, elle ne se rappelait pas de son rêve mais il était fantastique, elle se sentait bien mais un peu humide en vue de la transpiration sans doute. Et elle se sentait tellement libre, son corps n'était que nerfs, elle se croyait dans les étoiles, tous ses membres étaient inexistants à présent, ses pieds, ses jambes, ses bras, ses mains, ses…

Hermione se réveilla brutalement sous les rires de Ginny. Où était sa main gauche ? Elle regarda une Ginny hilare sans ne rien comprendre, sa main droite était dans sa culotte. Quand elle l'enleva, sa main était gluante… Hermione se mit à rougir de plus belle….

\- Mais Ginny arrête de rire ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Ho… si… ça….l'est ! Tu as eu un orgasme en dormant. Tu sais que c'est quelque chose de rare ?

\- Holala j'ai honte, j'ai honte…

\- Mais non tu n'as pas à avoir honte, ça m'est arrivé tellement de fois, si tu savais. Mais le plus hilarant pour moi, c'est ce que tu disais.

\- Parce qu'en plus je parlais ? Ho merde, ho merde, ho merde, je vais me jeter sous un pont, je vais boire du raticide bref je vais faire un allé sans retour pour Hadès…

Hermione pris sa tête entre ses mains.

\- (Hermione) Et sinon qu'est-ce que je disais ?

\- Et tu ne faisais pas que parler, tu criais des mots comme, ENCORE, encore, plus fort, Draco, encore, plus fort, vas-y, plus fort, vas-y, vas-y, oui, le numéro 6, ho ouiiii… » et le reste je le censure pour les âmes sensibles.

\- QUOI ?!

Hermione était choquée, elle avait fait un rêve sur Malfoy ? Mais passé le choc un élément l'avait surpris…

\- (Hermione) Et d'abord c'est quoi le numéro 6 ?

Et les deux filles terminèrent la soirée à rire à chaudes larmes puis elles s'endormirent côte à côte.

On dit que les malheurs rapprochent plus deux personnes que les moments de bonheurs, mais un rêve érotique c'est encore plus efficace…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Caractéristique du capricorne :**

« Le Capricorne est ambitieux, déterminé, nostalgique.

Il ne craint pas l'effort, il est dévoué au travail et au sacrifice. Les natifs du Capricorne préparent avec patience et scrupule leur chemin et leurs buts à atteindre. Pour parvenir à leur objectif ils sont prêts à tout, et ne demandent l'aide de personne.

Ils sont renfermés et réservés et ont de brusques sursauts d'impulsivité. La timidité et l'insécurité sont les traits principaux de leur caractère et ils ne disparaissent que lorsqu'ils se rendent compte d'être aimés et appréciés. En amour les natifs du Capricorne sont sérieux, constants et fidèles, mais pas très expansifs.

La femme Capricorne est sage, forte, fiable, réservé, prudente et peu expressive. Ce n'est pas facile de gagner sa confiance et son amour. Exigeante, cultivée et intelligente elle a un faible pour qui réussit à la faire sourire.»

* * *

**Bon je sais on ne vois pas beaucoup les personnages de Hermione et Draco mais pour ma défense je ne voulais pas que les autres personnages de l'histoire soit tout aussi creux et vide de sens. Je voulais qu'il aient un passé et un futur. **

**Bon après je ne dis pas que je vais faire le passé et le futur de Rogue mais au mins des meilleurs amis quoi, un peu d'humannitéééé! Et Hermione a besoin d'une amie pour le reste de l'aventure, enfin pour un passage mais bon comme je l'ai dit vaut mieux prévenir que guérir et pour Draco quoi de mieux que son "ami", son premier vrai ami pour qu'il se rende compte que les "autres" ne sont pas tous des merdes?**

**Et je voulais aussi montrer que Draco et Hermione avaient quand même des points communs, ici en l'occurrence leur solitude et d'autres trucs à venir...**

**Et la fin, je l'ai fait sur un peu d'humour quand même, on a eut du gore dans le dernier chapitre, alors pourquoi pas un peu de joie?!**

**Donc j'espère que vous n'avez pas détesté ce chapitre!**

**Alors revenons aux questions habituelles:**

**Qui est le capricorne selon vous? **

**Ce chapitre a-t-il été plus facile à comprendre?**

**Ginny est-elle vraiment enceinte?**

**Si oui, va-t-elle garder ou non le bébé?**

**Et pour finir quelle est la fameuse position 6? :p**

**Affectueusement Niammaca A.**


End file.
